Never Messes With a Coffeine Addict
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: On ne touche JAMAIS au café de Raphaël. Lucifer a dû l'apprendre à la dure. Attention, l'intrigue m'est passée par la tête et elle ne voulait plus me lâcher, alors... Amusez-vous bien !


**Never Messes With a Coffeine Addict**

Raphaël piquait légèrement du nez.

Il faut dire qu'il avait des excuses, puisqu'il était actuellement en train d'éplucher toute une liste de noms, lesquels indiquaient qui allait recevoir la visite prochaine d'un Cupidon. En tant qu'Ange de l'Amour, c'était la tâche de Raphaël de sélectionner les couples ayant le plus de chances de fonctionner.

Ce qui hérissait l'Archange, c'est que rien ne se déroulait jamais comme prévu. Les humains et leur maudit libre-arbitre…

Du café. Il avait besoin de café.

Gabriel pouvait prétendre que c'était le chocolat qui tenait lieu de chef d'œuvre à Père, Raphaël pensait autre chose.

Il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le placard. L'un des aménagements absolument vitaux de la salle de réunion des Archanges, c'était ce placard – où Gabriel et Lucifer planquaient une quantité indécente de sucreries, Michel rangeait des fruits secs, Raphaël mettait quelques fruits et qui contenait en outre le paquet de café.

L'Archange ouvrit le placard et s'empara du paquet… lequel était anormalement léger. Tiquant, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Michel manqua tomber de sa chaise en entendant le hurlement d'horreur pure provenant de la salle de réunion. Il se précipita en trombe vers la pièce, rejoint dans le couloir par Lucifer qui paraissait aussi effaré que lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle, son épée à la main – juste au cas où.

Raphaël braqua sur lui un regard fou.

« Nous n'avons plus de café ! » lâcha l'Archange, définitivement traumatisé.

Michel sentit son cerveau se déconnecter.

« Heu… C'est tout ? »

« Tout ! » éclata le guérisseur. « Mais c'est la fin du monde ! L'Apocalypse ! Je suis allé me faire du café et le paquet était VIDE ! »

« Ah oui » commenta Lucifer, l'air vaguement ennuyé. « J'ai oublié d'en remettre. »

Raphaël dévisagea l'Étoile du Matin.

« C'était TOI ?! » s'écria-t-il, des étincelles jaillissant dans sa grâce.

« Oh, tu ne va pas nous faire des convulsions pour un paquet de café vide, quand même » râla l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Précisément ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. La lampe du plafond explosa tandis que la grâce du guérisseur s'allumait d'une aura tout bonnement _meurtrière_.

« LUCIFER, TU VA FINIR EN PÂTURE POUR LES LÉVIATHANS ! » rugit Raphaël.

Pour énervant qu'il soit, Michel tenait vraiment à Lucifer et n'avait pas franchement envie que son deuxième petit frère immédiat le transforme en hachis. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur l'issue de la bagarre ; à cause de son statut de médecin, la totalité des Anges avait tendance à oublier que Raphaël était l'une des armes les plus létales du Créateur. Mais quand le guérisseur se lâchait, même le Prince des Archanges avait du mal à l'arrêter.

« Messieurs, un peu de calme ! » intervint donc Michel. « Raphaël, je t'interdis de foudroyer Lucifer. J'aime beaucoup ce tapis et je refuse de passer une décennie à le récurer pour faire partir les taches de sang. »

Le guérisseur le regarda et l'espace d'un centième de seconde, Michel crut que Raphaël allait simplement l'assommer avant de se charger de Lucifer.

Heureusement, il vit la posture de son cadet se relâcher et sa grâce cesser de tournoyer dans tous les sens, même si elle continuait à émettre des crépitements inquiétants.

Raphaël darda sur Lucifer un regard encore plus noir que de l'encre de chine.

« La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid » déclara le guérisseur avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux Archanges restant soupirèrent tandis que leur tension nerveuse revenait à la normale.

« Alors là, j'ai bien serré les fesses » commenta l'Étoile du Matin.

Michel soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il détestait ce genre de situations.

**(****)**

« Sérieusement, je me débrouille mal ? » interrogea anxieusement Gabriel qui s'échinait à recoudre un bouton sans parvenir à grand-chose depuis une bonne demi-heure.

« Il te faut de l'entraînement, c'est tout » affirma Raphaël avant de replonger le nez dans son livre.

Michel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Par moments, il était submergé par le fait qu'il était un grand frère et devait alors se retenir de ne pas aller prendre dans ses bras ses cadets – un peu de dignité, il avait quand même plus de huit millions quatre cent cinquante sept mille trois ans.

Lucifer fit son entrée dans le salon tout en se grattant machinalement la hanche.

« Que c'est dominical » commenta l'Étoile du Matin en allant s'avachir dans un des fauteuils. « Il ne manquerait plus que la présence de Papa pour parfaire le tableau. »

« Tu sais que Père est très occupé » le gronda gentiment Michel.

« Ou-i » rétorqua l'Archange aux ailes noires.

Sur ce, il commença à se gratter l'entrejambe. Le Prince des Archanges fronça le nez.

« Puis-je te rappeler que deux de tes petits frères se trouvent dans la même pièce que toi ? » grinça-t-il en lançant à son cadet immédiat un regard de travers.

Lucifer rougit.

« Eh, c'est pas ma faute ! » protesta-il. « Depuis que je me suis habillé, ça n'arrête pas de… »

L'Étoile du Matin s'arrêta net et dirigea son attention sur le plus jeune des Archanges.

« Gabriel ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas mis de poil à gratter dans mon linge ! »

Désorienté, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges cligna des yeux.

« J'ai jamais approché ta lessive… »

« Gaby » soupira Michel. « Tes farces de mauvais goût, ça commence à bien faire. »

« Mais c'est pas moi, je vous jure ! » s'insurgea le Messager.

Il se tourna vers Raphaël pour quêter du support, et écarquilla les yeux. Le guérisseur arborait un sourire proprement _démoniaque_.

En maître des coups tordus, Gabriel savait exactement ce que signifiait ce sourire.

« Raph ! » s'écria-t-il avec stupéfaction et un chouïa de respect admiratif.

« TU as mis du poil à gratter dans mon linge ?! » s'étrangla Lucifer.

« Tu voudras peut-être remettre tous tes sous-vêtements à la machine » glissa Raphaël sans cesser de sourire. « Comme je ne savais pas lesquels tu mettrais aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de tout saupoudrer. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! » s'écria Michel, horrifié par la perspective de se retrouver avec une deuxième version de Gabriel sur les bras.

« Ça lui apprendra à finir le café ! » répliqua le guérisseur en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Lucifer lâcha une grossièreté qui fit siffler les oreilles de son aîné et se leva pour décamper en trombe – sans doute dans l'intention d'aller débarrasser ses slips de la poudre à démangeaison.

Gabriel se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Raphaël pour lui faire un câlin.

« Je t'aime » déclara-t-il avec attendrissement.

Michel frissonna. Décidément, le Messager avait mauvaise influence sur le guérisseur.

**Oui, je sais, c'est du crack ! Mais je voulais montrer un côté un peu plus malicieux de Raphaël. Après tout, c'est le frère du diable et d'un embrouilleur !**


End file.
